Brick Critics
Brick Critics, located at legocritics.wikia.com, is Wikia's largest LEGO review wiki, which was founded on July 19, 2011. Lego Critics's goal is to provide a free online review encyclopedia on everything LEGO. Less than 1 year after it was established, Brick Critics has reached a size of articles, and has active users right now. As an encyclopedia about LEGO, Brick Critics's main focus is on the rebiews of official LEGO products (such as sets, games and minifigures) and related subjects (themes, etc.). History The first days of the Brick Critics When this wiki was first created, Brick Critics was obviously small. The only user active was the first administrator, . However, this user left this wiki and other wikis alike, and has been inactive since January of 2012. After that, roaming editors would make some edits (50 edits were considered a lot, considering the amount of articles then). The number of active users started to grow, reaching 2 at the middle of 2010, and 4 at the end of 2010. Brick Critics has continued to grow, and last month had 4 different accounts edit the wiki at least one time. Policies As what should be the case with all Wikia wikis, Brick Critics attempts to enforce any policies or guidelines that are in place, most notably on this wiki being that to have a registered account, you must be over 13 years of age. Brick Critics Today Today, Brick Critics is not that popular, not very well known website with users who strive to edit to show off their knowledge for LEGO. We also have votes and forums on voting for different things, such as Reviewer of the Month, Featured Article of the Month (which now has a new Review Board), and even Userbox proposals, so that you can spice up your userpage to look even better than before! You can also ask for items or pages to be deleted. If you have any knowledge of LEGO, or even just want to help out on a wiki, come join us! We want to know how much you love LEGO ourselves. Statistics * Brick Critics has articles and a total of pages. * Brick Critics has files. * On Lego Critics, a total of edits have been made, by editors, of which we have currently active. See Also * Brick Critics policies * What Brick Critics is not * Things to do Category:Lego Critics Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Lego Critics Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Lego Critics Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Lego Critics Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Lego Critics Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Lego Critics Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Lego Critics Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Lego Critics Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Lego Critics Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Lego Critics Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Lego Critics Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Lego Critics Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Lego Critics Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Lego Critics Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Lego Critics Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Lego Critics Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse